


Nature of the Mark

by EmmzyPlayz



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Darkin - Freeform, Love, M/M, One Shot, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:14:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21844993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmzyPlayz/pseuds/EmmzyPlayz
Summary: Having a soulmate as a Darkin wasn't uncommon. They were imprinted and chosen at birth. Varus just never expected it to be someone like Aatrox, but is Varus overthinking when he is worried about how Aatrox will be with him? Or, is he completely right in his assumptions?
Relationships: Varus/Aatrox
Comments: 4
Kudos: 76





	Nature of the Mark

To find a soulmate with dwindling numbers was something Varus never dreamed of. He honestly had imagined him or her to be long dead or sealed away still, but...that wasn’t the case for him. He should be happy, but for Varus...he was scared and completely caught off guard by who the stars had chosen for him.

He could only stare at the Darkin in a stunned silence as the marking on his write glowed a vibrant white, and he could see the other’s glowing that same white on his wrist as well. He knew this Darkin well...or had heard of his prowess on the battlefield. Yet, he never imagined he would be his soulmate. Someone so ruthless...someone known to kill without hesitation for their cause back in the day, but now...he was changed. Varus had heard of his rampages...and here he was. Right in front of him with that soul mark.

Varus swallowed dryly, hearing the nervous chatter of the two humans in his head, but they were like whispers. He could only stand frozen in fear and nervousness as the massive Darkin approached him, easily closing the distance in a few slow, but purposeful strides. “So you are the one?” he asked in a voice that commanded attention. Varus nodded weakly, remembering the stories and assuming the worst from the Darkin. Would he hurt him? Beat him into submission? He didn’t know. “Well? Speak.”

Varus blinked before speaking in a voice that cracked, “Yes...I am.”

He chuckled deep in his chest with what Varus assumed was mocking amusement. “I see...tell me, what is your name?”

“Varus,” he said quietly, and Aatrox rolled his eyes.

“I thought our troops complied to the double ‘a’ thing,” he said in a light hearted tone, and Varus was confused at how he was being with him.

“I guess I just...wanted to be different,” said Varus, and Aatrox chuckled.

He reached out, brushing a clawed finger against the smaller Darkin’s cheek. “You most certainly  _ are _ different,” agreed Aatrox. “I am Aatrox, but...you already know that.” Varus closed his eyes briefly, the touch of his soulmate comforting after all this time, but his guard was still kept up and making him tense. Aatrox hummed, and Varus opened his eyes again. “You tense as though expecting a fight or for me to strike you.”

“After all the stories...it is only natural,” admitted Varus, and Aatrox frowned.

“I will not hurt you,” said Aatrox flatly. “You are my soulmate. I may wish this world to be burned to ruins, but I will not harm you. I only wish you at my side so I may keep you safe. You are...delicate compared to myself…” 

Varus looked downward, knowing he was right. He didn’t retain his armour like Aatrox had. His body weak to most things, but he made up for it in his speed and archery skills. “If you wish me to be at your side, I will never leave you,” said Varus after some time. “We are soul bound. I cannot stray far from you as it is, and I wouldn’t want to. I will follow you wherever you go and support you.”

“And I will protect you. If anyone dares touch you they will suffer,” said Aatrox as he smiled. “I am glad I finally found you.”

“And I you.”


End file.
